


And it felt great to be a liar

by DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity



Series: Dangle Rope cyclepaths get absolutely railed [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Breathplay, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Insults, Name-Calling, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Revenge Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Sex, have fun bc i havent seen any of these anywhere yet, i literally wanna fuck him up so bad it aint even funny anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity/pseuds/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity
Summary: Coochie gets pegged lol
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Series: Dangle Rope cyclepaths get absolutely railed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077470
Comments: 19
Kudos: 193





	And it felt great to be a liar

**Author's Note:**

> He kinda sus but I like his bratty ass :)

Enough was enough. You were truly getting sick of your darling boyfriend's antics more than ever on this fine day, which is exactly why you were currently savagely taking off Kokichi's white uniform along with his scarf whilst using your entire body weight to pin the considerably smaller boy against the mattress. It's true, you knew exactly what you got yourself into the second you accepted his uncharacteristically shy confession and ended up dating the purple haired male. Truth be told you were already pining for Oma for a long time anyway. 

So whatever could go wrong, you asked yourself. The answer was clear as daylight, you discovered, as your relationship with the snarky boy progressed: everything.

Certainly, you grew accustomed to his over the top, extra behavior and constant teasing (his colorful personality was one of the prime reasons you liked him anyway, besides the fact that he was by no means unattractive) and yet sometimes it was simply...too much. Said fact was, once again, proved true because it was as if Kokichi was purposefully trying to annoy or make you jealous with each and every occasion that he spotted. The little shit had all intention of riling you up because he knew all too well that by doing so you'd eventually end up giving him what he oh so desperately wanted.

Kokichi let out an adorably high pitched yelp as you near violently tugged at his pearl white pants, your fingers eagerly curling into the neat fabric as you shimmied it past his hips then knees until you succesfully discarded them onto the floor next to your shared bed.

Your partner's signature "nishishishi" giggle resonated throughout the room once your lips latched onto the milky skin of his sensitive neck, said cackle breaking into a small moan that shot straight to your core once you switched it up and gave a light, tentative nibble.

"M-Man, I never knew you h-ah-ad it in you-" Oma tried articulating and ultimately failed as your nibbles turned into full on bites, teeth painting his whole neck into pretty, amethyst shades that perfectly matched his hair.

"H-Hey! Not even my scarf is going to cover this, y'know?" Kokichi stumbled over his words again as he desperately tried keeping whatever was left of his already rapidly shattering composure. His cute little hands latched onto your hair, pulling just a little as your mouth traveled lower and lower; leaving blooming marks all over his shuddering chest and stomach in its wake that had Oma squirming and twitching around like a tiny, unfortunate animal attempting to get away from its hunter's deathly clutches.

"That's the point, idiot." You muttered just before sucking what was probably the harshest mark so far right over his protruding hip bone, Kokichi instantly arching his back and letting out a rather loud, absolutely sinful groan.

In no time you were pumping his cock at an excruciatingly slow pace only to torture him further, your boyfriend squirming and writhing underneath you causing you to forcefully pin his stuttering hips down with your forearm. This visibly got the male even more embarassed than before, the shade of his cheeks simply rivaling that of a tomato.

You were hellbent on making the cocky boy scream and beg for you tonight and no one was going to stop you.

"You wanna f-fuck me so bad right now it's hilarious." You hear him mockingly giggle again.

Your teeth grit in anger, hand significantly slowing down its movements against his leaking cock.

"Oi, idiot! J-Just get to it already, damn it!" Kokichi suddenly rasps, amethyst eyes boring into your own ones with clear desperation swirling inside them. You smirked, the hand that was firmly wrapped around his twitching cock only slowing down its ministrations even more causing Oma to throw his head back with a frustrated whine.

You barely even did a thing to him and he was already absolutely losing his shit. Perfect.

"Maybe if you weren't such a little brat and you asked me nicely I could perhaps grant your wish, Kichi." You near dangerously spoke, smirk prevalent alongside your venomous tone.

"Hah, me? Beg? What are you on? Did you really think that you could get m -oh!" A sudden unforgiving squeeze to his dick instantly shut Kokichi up, his eyes almost fully rolling into the back of his skull as he pathetically gasped for air.

"C-Cut it out already!" He managed to wheeze, tiny knuckles turning impossibly white due to how forcefully he was gripping the sheets in an attempt to stop himself from coming on the spot.

"No matter how many times you try to lie I will always see through you, Kichi. Your bratty ass is clearly enjoying this shit." You spat as Oma finally looked you in the eye again, only this time there was a new emotion present in his plum colored orbs. The corners of your mouth shot up once you realized that said emotion could only be deemed as one blatant thing: submission.

"Now, Oma..." You trailed off as your hand slowly but surely picked up the pace around his increasingly sensitive cock again, the male beneath you shuddering once more at the use of his last name. "Be a good boy and tell me exactly what you want and I might just give it to you."

This was clearly the last straw as Kokichi let out an absolutely desperate moan which caused your grin to spread across your face further. You knew his weaknesses like the back of your hand and he couldn't lie his way through it no matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly, your flustered boyfriend muttered your name making you expectantly look up at him and his adorably trembling bottom lip. He looked absolutely fucked out already and you couldn't wait to ruin him further.

"Fuck it, just s-suck me off already, please. I don't care anymore! Please touch me, fuck me, just do something!"

Each and every word that spilled out of his thin lips was completely filled with pure, blatant despair and it seriously fucked with your already twisted mind.

Which is exactly why in the next second you took his cock halfway into your mouth (but not before smugly uttering something along the lines of "damn, make up your mind") causing Kokichi to let out a surprised yet pleased whine, his fingers unintentionally twisting knots into your hair rather forcefully at the utterly heavenly feeling of your soft lips squeezing around his neglected cock. His tight grip on your locks made you hum around his shaft as your nose nearly nudged his pubic bone because of how eagerly you were sucking him off, hand moving in tandem with your mouth; nearly driving the man underneath you to his limit.

"Shit, shit, shit!" You heard Oma breathlessly chant, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth until it reached his chin. His eyes were half lidded and it was clear that he was struggling to keep them open due to the immense pleasure he was currently in, a sight that made you want to fuck him absolutely senseless.

"Oh G-God, just fuck me already." He whines out your name again, impatience clear in his trembling voice. 

You release his dick with a rather loud "pop" and smugly look up at him.

"You get bored so easily, don't you?"

That was the last thing you said before you crawled on top of him and quite literally jumped on his dick, your welcoming walls sheathing him to the hilt in an instant. Both of you let out loud moans at the sudden intrusion (Kokichi's own wanton one easily outmatching yours), your boyfriend's shaky hands immediately shooting up to your hips, nails desperately digging into the plush flesh in a sad attempt to get you to move only for you to suddenly grasp both of his thin wrists and pin them above his head.

"Did I say that you could touch me, brat?" You spat with feigned anger, because in truth you wanted nothing more than for his nails to leave crescent marks and scratches all over your body as you caused him to spiral down into ecstasy over and over. Alas, that had to wait for the time being.

Kokichi whined out a small "sorry" and you tenderly stroked his cheek in response to his (rare and honest) apology, only to suddenly lift your hips up in order to roughly slam back on his cock just as fast, the hand that wasn't holding down his wrists with a near bruising grip shooting down to plant right on his chest for leverage.

The second your ass met his thighs Oma let out a loud "oh, fuck" as he threw his head back into the pillows once again, exposing his bruised neck that had intricate plum tinted shapes adorning it all over in the process. Yep, your meticulous artwork really did match the shade of his hair perfectly.

"How's it feel now, Oma?" You suddenly ask, making him look up at you with pleading eyes. "You did this to yourself, you horny little bitch."

Kokichi's moans only grow in volume as your pace increases, your words getting more and more degrading as the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin completely fills and triumphantly takes over the room.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? Talking to all these people, embarassing me in public, constantly touching me under the goddamn table. You just wanted to rile me up and make me jealous so that I fucked your brains out, hm? How would your subordinates feel if they saw their big, bad leader being reduced to a moaning little slut?"

All that Oma could do was keep on moaning and whining as he weakly nodded as a way to show you that he was listening, not even bothering to resist or lie anymore. The hand that was on his chest slowly slid up to his neck, giving his thin throat a tentative squeeze only for his cock to violently twitch inside you. As if on cue, your face contorts into another malicious grin at his absolutely shameless reaction.

"Fucking masochist." You breathlessly laugh as your grip around his throat tightens. You were simply basking upon the sight of your usually cocky and annoying boyfriend being reduced to a moaning, stuttering, whining, sobbing mess beneath you, thoroughly enjoying the way his eyes completely rolled into the back of his head and his tongue almost entirely lolled out of his mouth akin to a bitch in heat finally getting fucked after months of waiting for some action.

All of this was too much for Kokichi and so his hips suddenly shot up, cock hitting a certain spot inside of you making you let out an embarassing moan (not as embarassing as his completely unhinged ones though) as your grip on his wrists loosened just a little. Kokichi took the chance nonetheless, one of his hands breaking free from your unforgiving grip only to weakly wrap around your wrist in order to push your palm further against his bobbing throat.

At this you let out yet another mocking laugh which only served to fuel Kokichi further, bruised hips ferociously shooting up in order to meet your own rough movements above him as his broken, unhinged moans repeatedly resonated throughout the apartment like a mesmerizing cacophony of profanities. Truth be told, you yourself were desperately trying to stop your own moans from coming out, opting instead for gritting your teeth and aggressively hissing each time you felt the swollen tip of his cock rapidly hitting your most weakest spots inside your walls.

"You horny f-fucking bastard. You love being choked until you nearly pass out as I screw your goddamn brains out, d-don't you?" 

Kokichi wasn't even able to respond properly anymore, instead trying his best to slowly nod against the harsh grip you had on his throat. However, you were clearly displeased.

"Use your fucking words, brat." You growled with such might that Oma nearly sobbed, blatantly enjoying your forcefulness.

"A-Ah, f-fuck! Yes, yes I do! B-Be rough with me, fuck, please-" His sudden ramble is cut short once you give yet another forceful squeeze to his throat, Oma choking on his words as more saliva dribbled down his chin until it shamelessly pooled onto the sheets.

"That's right, you belong to me, you hear me? This cock is all mine and only I get to reduce you to a whimpering, slutty mess." You punctuated each and every word with sharp thrusts. "Tell me, who the fuck do you belong to, Oma?"

"Y-You. All yours. I'm a-all yours, please use me to g-get off, oh fuck!" Kokichi kept blabbering on and on, his cock twitching and pulsing inside you more and more signaling that he was closer than ever.

"Good boy, Kichi. You're such a good boy." You chanted as you felt your own high coming, thighs trembling and fingers digging into your boyfriend's throat until you were almost certain that you were going to crush his windpipe -and honestly, Kokichi would have let you do that to him without a single, second thought anyway.

In no time you were already coming on his cock, your brutal grip on his throat loosening progressively as his own orgasm followed suit, the wrecked male letting out loud, high pitched whines of your name as his warm seed filled your walls to the brim like his pathetic existence counted on it.

But you were far from done with him.

Just as Kokichi went completely limp you reached underneath your bed for a certain object, the male beneath you too spent to register any of your actions. Only when said object poked the inside of his thigh did Oma's teary eyes flutter open.

"On your stomach. Now." Was all you said before his eyes snapped wide open, Kokichi nearly scrambling to do as you told despite his entire body aching in protest at his sudden movements.

"W-Wait, I'm too sensitive-" Kokichi whips his head around to look at you but is once again shut off as you position the dildo at his entrance.

"You said you were going to be a good boy, right?" You menacingly speak as you look him dead in his glossy, beautiful, lilac eyes. Kokichi weakly nods in response as he swallows nervously.

"B-Be gentle, p-please. W-What if it's not g-going to fit- ah!" Your boyfriend's concerns were instantly canceled out once he felt your lubed strap crudely push into him, slender fingers clawing at the sheets with such might you thought he might have had a chance at actually ripping them apart for a split second.

"I-It's so fucking b-big, oh, fuck. I-I can't handle this, I c-cant!" He sobbed and whined, hot saltwater flowing down his cheeks that you were certain was absolutely real for once.

"Shut the fuck up, Oma. Or do you want me to gag you too?" You uncaringly spat as you completely pushed the dildo inside of him, kindly offering him a few seconds to relax right before you slowly started thrusting, one hand gripping his hip and the other reaching in front of his face in order to gingerly wipe the tears that kept running down his porcelain cheeks. You would be lying if you said that your boyfriend literally crying from the painful pleasure that you were putting him through wasn't only serving to fuel your still raging arousal.

"S-So good, so fucking good, ah, oh..." Kokichi's voice was completely hoarse, broken moans and pleas continuously spilling from his lips as his hands fisted the sheets for what was probably the 10th time tonight.

Out of nowhere you decided to be bold and landed a tentative smack on his ass as you picked your pace up, the male quite literally screaming in a mixture of shock, pain and pleasure.

"Oh, you like that, don't you? Of course you do. You fucking love being smacked around and being used like a fuckdoll. Don't you, Kichi?" You rasp out again, nails digging into his hips and occasionally scratching down his back to the point where you were sure he was going to have marks for at least a few days.

"Yes, yes! D-Don't be afraid to use me as you like!" He weakly laughed his signature cackle that you actually fucking adored before continuing. "Pound my ass harder, please! Do whatever you want with me, I d-dont care! I'll b-be your filthy fuckdoll a-anytime, ah...haah -mph!" His unorthodox, despair embedded rant was suddenly cut off once you easily -almost too easily- shoved his face into the pillow, cruel fingers gripping his hair near painfully causing your boyfriend to bite the material beneath him as he let out a muffled moan of pure, unfiltered ecstasy.

"You have such a filthy mouth, Oma. Oh well, it really fits you and your slutty body and behavior anyway." You coo at him as you pull on his hair whilst pistoning your hips rather forcefully, driving the dildo into a spot deep inside of him that had Kokichi quite literally screaming and shouting your name like it's the only thing he had ever came to know and witness. You knew the neighbours were going to complain the next day, and yet you couldn't care less as you made sure to absolutely rearrange Kokichi's guts.

You suddenly lean into his ear, giving it a little nibble which causes the adorable mess that Kokichi is to sweetly whine out your name in a way that has your hips driving the strap into his ass with even more fervour; Kokichi's gasps and whines merely getting choked out at the sudden change of pace that meticulously ravaged him as if he were nothing less than a fucktoy created for your own, derranged entertainment.

"Don't ever change." Is all that you whisper to him before shoving his face into the pillow a second time by pushing the back of his head down, your boyfriend's wail getting hushed once more to the point where he was actually struggling to breathe against the material. And for once in his life he didn't think of lying; instead shamelessly admitting just how much he was enjoying the current position and crude treatment that never failed to cause his cock to spasm against the mattress by screaming out hushed profanities each time he felt the tip of your strap mercilessly hitting against his poor, abused prostate. 

All it took were a few more thrusts and your hand jerking his cock until Kokichi was screaming and moaning your name again as he came for a second time, shamelesly spilling himself onto the sheets beneath him as he squirmed around, the boy going completely boneless the instant he was finished whilst panting as if he just finished running literal laps.

"Such a good, obedient boy. Aren't you, my little Kichi?" You lovingly coo as you press chaste kisses all over his sweaty back. Kokichi merely hums in response, the purple haired male simply too spent to even speak properly let alone open his eyes or move.

You pull out of him then toss the strap onto the floor next to both of your clothes, collapsing on top of his heaving back right after. Your arms slowly wrap around his thin waist as you tenderly press your cheek against the muscles of his back and Kokichi weakly "nishishi"s, the sound considerably muffled by the pillow.

"You did so good, Kokichi. Such a good boy." You keep whispering words of praise and encouragement as you press kisses to his hair. Your boyfriend turns his head to look at you, his expression nothing short of thoroughly and entirely fucked out.

"Still, I should piss you off more often if that means you're going to break me like this again." You hear Kokichi mutter before feeling his body shake with laughter again.

"You really love getting pounded into the mattress like a little bitch. Huh, Bratkichi?"

"Nah, not really."

"Fucking liar."


End file.
